You
by wandering-free
Summary: Short story about what could possibly change the direction of Clare and Eli's lives. It was a scene that played out in my head and I needed to get it out in a story form. It will only be about three chapters. I don't own these characters, I just like to mess with them lol Authors Note: I m still writing LTTG, I just needed to get this one scene out of my head. Thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

"umm…what part of 'centered' is foreign to you two? Fix it," Fiona

Jake and Drew looked at each other, both standing on ladders and holding opposite sides of a 'CONGRATULATIONS' banner, "I thought Clare organized this party?" Drew asked confused about why Fiona was shooting orders.

Jake shrugged, "she did, but she also organized Fiona to help party plan. That being said, fix the end of your side of the banner I don't want to get yelled at again," Jake ordered.

Fiona busied herself getting everything perfect for the party as Clare stood in the kitchen looking down at the still frozen appetizers in front of her. Her mind wandered to Eli and this party and if she should tell him the truth or not.

"So what do you think? Pretty impressive if I do say so myself and…well I do," Fiona stated walking up to Clare in the kitchen.

Clare looked around and smiled, "it's great Fiona, thanks for all your help and for letting us use your loft,"

Fiona smiled, "so when is Eli and Adam supposed to be here?"

"oh…not for another 10 minutes or so," Clare replied

"Well it loos like anyone who matters is here. Are you going to cook those?" Fiona asked noting the uncooked quiche sitting on a cookie sheet in front of Clare.

Clare shook her head, "oh, ya…sorry, I guess my mind is somewhere else right now," she replied

Fiona looked at her a moment, noticing her paler then usual complexion, "are you feeling ok? You look under the weather,"

"oh no, I m…I m fine, just tired I guess," Clare stuttered busying herself preparing the rest of the food. Fiona watched her unconvinced but before she could question Clare further Drew interrupted.

"I got a text from Adam they are on their way up," Drew stated looking at his phone

"Ok, everybody hide," she called rushing around and turning off the lights.

Clare didn't move from her spot in the kitchen, despite it being her idea for the party, celebrating wasn't something she was looking forward too anymore.

Eli and Adam walked into the darken loft, "why are we here again?" Clare heard Eli ask Adam

"I told you, Drew borrowed money from me and I need to collect," Adam lied

As they walked into the living room of the loft everyone jumped out of their hiding places and yelled "Congratulations," as the lights flickered back on.

Eli stood there a little shocked by the surprise but, smiled politely, "wow, thanks guys," he stated as people walked over to him to congratulated him in person.

Clare smiled, loving how happy Eli seemed. Fiona walked over to Eli and grinned, "so, were you surprised?" she asked beaming.

"ya, it's great….you know you should really go into the surprise party business," Eli said noting that this wasn't the first surprise party Fiona had thrown in her loft.

"Perhaps, but this actually wasn't my idea. You can thank your girlfriend for putting it together," Fiona said patting Eli on the shoulder and walking towards Imogen and some friends at the other end of the room.

Eli turned to find Clare standing in the kitchen and smiled at her. She moved into the living room and met him at the corner of the counter.

"You're pretty amazing you know that," Eli smiled putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

Clare smiled, "well you deserve this, you worked hard to get into NYU and I am proud of you," she stated honestly

Eli smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Clare, we need to get the food out of the oven!" Fiona called from back in the kitchen

Eli and Clare pulled apart at the sound of Fiona's voice interrupting their moment, "I guess I have work to do," Clare stated pulling away from Eli.

"I can help," Eli responded about to follow her further into the kitchen

Clare stopped him, "no, no this is your party. Go, mingle and have fun," she scouted him away.

Once he had left her presence her smile faded back to the realization of what she was keeping from him.

"Clare, the cheese puffs!" Fiona snapped

"Ya, sorry," Clare went to the oven and helped Fiona with the food

As she plated the pastries the smell ran up her nose and filled her gag reflex. In order to keep from being sick she swallowed and held her breath hoping the nausea feeling growing in the pit of her stomach would relax.

Across the room a knowing Katie saw Clare struggle with the food and rushed to the kitchen, "hey, Clare why don't I finish up here and you can get more music from the bedroom," Katie suggested, covering for her.

Clare nodded and mouthed a thank-you to Katie and walked to Fiona's main bedroom to retrieve some music.

As she entered the room a dizzy spell hit her hard and she carefully sat on the bed hoping it would pass. She placed a hand on her small abdomen and breathed slowly, begging her body to cooperate with her. Once she felt a bit better she rummaged through some music and walked back into the party. She looked around the room and smiled at the sight of her friends and boyfriend talking and laughing.

As she stood in the corner of the entrance and Katie walked up to her, "you feeling better?" she asked softly.

Clare nodded, "a bit, thanks again for helping me out there," she replied

Katie nodded, "no problem, but it's only a matter of time before someone else notices that your not feeling well and then you will be forced to explain," she said reminding her that she had to tell Eli.

"I know, just not tonight. Let him enjoy right now before I completely, ruin everything with this news," Clare said looking back to Eli.

Katie sighed, "Clare…" she began

Clare shook it off, "I should probably go back and help Fiona with the food and everything," Clare stated changing the subject.

As Clare began to walk past Katie another dizzy spell hit her and she almost fell to the ground but, Katie caught her, "I have a better idea, why don't you go and get some rest. All of this stress and lack of sleep is probably getting to you. I will take care of the food and cover for you," Katie stated worried about Clare.

Clare was about to dismiss the idea but, knew Katie was right and she needed to lay down for a bit. Clare nodded and turned back to the bedroom.

Katie watched as her friend walked away concerned.

An hour later

Eli was in the middle of a conversation with some friends when he looked around the room and noticed Clare was missing. He excused himself from the group and walked over to a busy Katie in the kitchen, "Katie, have you seen Clare?" he asked curious.

"ya, she…umm…was pretty tired, after all the planning and what not so she is just taking the edge off in the back," Katie stated not really telling him the full truth.

Eli nodded.

"Katie, we need more of those spinach rolls ASAP!" Fiona called interrupting Eli and Katie's conversation. Katie turned back to her tasks and hurried around the kitchen.

Eli turned and walked towards the bedroom and before he entered the room he heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the door and opened the door to see Clare laying on her side and crying.

"Clare?" he called softly

She sat up slowly and tried to stop her tears when she heard Eli call her name, "Eli, I thought you were enjoying the party," she said

"I was but, then I couldn't find you and Katie said that you were in here and not feeling too well…so I became concerned, Clare what's wrong?" he asked sitting beside her on the bed.

Clare shook her head, "oh…nothing, I think I got some onion in my eye or something," she lied horribly

Eli took a hand and wiped away some tears falling from her eye, forcing her to look at him, "Clare?" he asked again not believing her lie for a second.

"It's nothing Eli, lets go back to the party," she tried

"Clare, it's not nothing…please, is it because I m leaving because I told you NYU doesn't change how I feel about us," he explained again

Clare nodded, "I know…it's not…lets not…" Clare stumbled over her words

"Clare…" he called again begging for answers

Just then Jake entered the bedroom, "hey Clare, Katie is wondering where the….oh….wow, I think I might have walked into something here and so I m just going to mosey on back to the party. Forget I interrupted anything," Jake said noticing the intense moment between Eli and Clare.

"If I tell you, it might ruin your night and everything," Clare warned

Eli shook his head, "please," he probed

"You have to know that….I m not trying to trap you here or ruin your dreams or…"Clare stammered

Eli tried to follow but, was getting lost, "Clare, Clare…just tell me," he urged

"I m pregnant," she finally said

Eli's eyes widened and his heart raced at her announcement and as his mind wrapped around the news tears raced down Clare's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your amazing reviews and comments...I love them! So perhaps I lied and I am now thinking this story may be more then just 3 chapters. I can't help it there is a lot going on in my head. Like always, ENJOY!

Chapter 2

"Eli, please say something…anything," Clare pleaded forcefully rubbing tears off her face.

Eli stared at a blank spot on the ground, his hands gripping the edge of the bed.

"How…how far a long are you?" Eli asked not looking up at her, his mind still trying to comprehend.

Clare cleared her throat, "umm…the doctor, she said that I am about 3 weeks," she answered.

Eli breathed heavy, he felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach…a baby? He stood up from the bed and walked across the room to the dresser and leaned against it for support.

"So you already went to a doctor? How long have you known?" Eli asked seriously

His tone sounded a bit judgemental and harsh but, Clare knew he was trying, "a week…I had some symptoms and Katie took me to the doctor's," Clare explained

"Katie knows? You told Katie before me?" he was becoming angry, not at Clare but about the current predicament.

"She is the only one who knows and she hasn't told Jake if that's what your worried about," Clare bit back

"And you're keeping…." Eli began to ask the dreaded question

Clare stood up fresh tears in her eyes, "yes of course I am…." Clare cried hurt that he would even have to ask her that.

"Clare…I m sorry, it's just…a baby, I mean this wasn't in the cards and we were careful right?" Eli asked panic in his voice

"I guess we weren't as careful as we thought," Clare replied

Eli and Clare stared at each other, both not knowing what to say.

"I knew you would be upset but, I really thought you would be more comforting I guess," Clare stated honestly

"Clare…I," Eli started

"There you two are!" Fiona interrupted them, "you know as much as I love being a host for these parties…this isn't MY party," she continued as Eli and Clare stared at each other.

Fiona looked between the two of them and noticed the serious feeling in the room, "oh, no…there is no breaking up at this party!" she stated loudly, joking a bit.

Clare turned and walked out of the room brushing past Fiona, who watched her leave.

"What is going on?" Fiona asked concerned

"Leave it alone," Eli replied walking out of the room

"Oh, the drama! When will it end!" Fiona said to herself as she closed the door behind her, she followed Eli and Clare back into the living room and it was clear something was going on between them.

Clare stood at the counter mindlessly staring at the table and Eli slowly, zombie like made his way to the couch and slumped down.

Katie placed more food on the buffet table and looked up to see Clare back in the living room. She tired made her way over to her, "how much food can one group of people consume!? It's like half of these people haven't seen food before," she stated tiredly and then she noticed Clare's sad complexion.

"Clare? Hey…are you still not feeling well?" Katie asked concerned

Clare wiped her eyes and looked up at Katie, "Eli knows," she stated simply

"Knows…as in…knows," Katie said understanding in an instant what was going on. She looked over at Eli slumped forward on the couch, he looked like he had lost his best friend.

"By the looks of things he didn't take it well," Katie confirmed

"Can you take me home?" Clare asked fresh tears spilling from her eyes

Katie put a hand on her back comforting her, "ya, of course. Let me just get my jacket and keys," she said leaving Clare and going towards the back room where the jackets and purses were being held.

Jake slumped on the couch near Eli and laughed, "man, this party is awesome!" Jake yelled a bit inebriated.

Eli didn't reply, his mind was far too busy to enjoy the party.

Jake waved a hand in front of his blank face, "Earth to Eli! Why so glum chum?" Jake asked taking another sip of his drink.

"Hey! You know what this party needs! SPEECH!" Jake yelled indicating he was putting Eli on the spot.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" Jake shouted, standing up and raising his glass in the air. His fellow partiers soon followed in the chant.

Fiona turned down the music and walked over to Eli, "I don't see this stopping….so say something and do it quickly," she whispered in his ear.

Not seeing another choice, Eli stood up and the room fell silent.

"ummm…I really wasn't expecting any of this and…I guess I want to say thank-you to everyone here today for making Degrassi memorable," Eli began softly and turned to look at Clare.

"I don't regret any of it," he stated firmly his words providing a double meaning.

Clare looked at him as he spoke and then she turned to Katie waiting beside her, "let's go," she stated simply leading the way out of Fiona's loft.

Silence fell on the room as he watched her leave.

As it became uncomfortable for the rest of guest Jake cleared his throat loudly snapping Eli back to the party. He faked a smile, "thanks Degrassi!" he toasted signaling the end of his speech. Everyone in the room cheered as Eli stood there saddened by how the had turned out.

Clare entered her house and as she closed the door she leaned against it emotionally drained.

"Clare?" her mother called walking towards the door from the kitchen, "You're home early, I wasn't expecting you until later," he mom said concerned

"I was tired so I decided to call it an early night," Clare lied

"Oh, ok. Do you want anything to eat, I can make you a PB&J, your favourite," her mom offered

Clare smiled through fresh tears at her mother's comfort techniques, "no thank-you, I m just going to head to bed," she replied about to walk up the stairs. She stopped in her tracks, "mom?" she called

Her mom turned back around and looked at her daughter, "ya," she said softly

"I love you and you love me right?" Clare asked

"Sweetie of course, is everything alright?" Her mom replied concerned at the her daughters sad expression

"ya…no everything ok…I just…" Clare started but stopped herself from going further.

"I m just too tired to emotionally function properly I guess," Clare stated instead

Her mom was still concerned but hesitantly accepted her daughter's answer.

Clare turned back to the stairs, "goodnight Mom," she said as she ran up the stairs.

"Goodnight," her mom said in return still a bit concerned.

Eli sat on a chair at the counter, the party was quickly dying down. The kegs had run out of their special brew and so most of the party-goers had head elsewhere. Jake had passed out on the couch and Drew was asleep in an arm-chair.

Fiona was busy cleaning up the aftermath and cursing for not getting any help. Even though Adam was helping with garbage duty, "wow, people are pigs," Adam said throwing out an armful of paper plates and cups.

"Where is Clare and Katie? I mean I agreed to host this party but, never did I agree to be on clean up duty," Fiona said annoyed as she cleaned frantically in her living room.

"Eli?!" Fiona yelled trying to get his attention

Eli looked over at Fiona, "Katie took Clare home," he replied

"Why?" Fiona probed

"I DON'T KNOW FIONA, MAYBE BECAUSE CLARE IS DEALING WITH SOMETHING MORE THEN A STUPID PARTY!" Eli yelled in frustration causing everyone in the room to go silent. Jake jumped awake, "what's going on…hey where is the music?" he asked looking around at everyone in the room.

Fiona and stared at Eli knowing something was bothering him, "Eli? What's going on?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"I…I m sorry, I have to go," Eli stumbled turning to the door.

"I can drive you," Adam offered

"I'll walk," Eli replied leaving Fiona's loft.

Fiona looked at Adam not sure what to think of Eli's outburst.


	3. Chapter 3

This part is short BUT it brings it together nicely. Next part will be an Epilogue!

Time, I always need more time  
To figure what I've lost, to learn what I should find  
Soon, I'm always hoping soon  
I'll figure what to add, I'll learn what to remove

New sunrise, new sunsets  
New stories I haven't lived through yet

With you, it's always been you  
There's never been good days  
There's never been bad days without you

Choose, I'm always made to choose  
I'll figure what to share, I'll learn from what I've used

New sunrise, new sunsets  
New promises I haven't made quite yet

~YOU~ Collective Soul

Chapter 3

Clare walked into her room after suffering another bout of nausea she crawled tiredly into her bed.

Downstairs there was a knock on her door and her mother answered it quickly wondering who would be visiting at this time of night, "Eli?! It's nearly one in the morning!" her mother said not liking this late night house call.

"I m sorry, but can I speak to Clare?" he asked his voice shaking

"Clare is in bed, you can see her tomorrow," Helen replied about to close the door

"Mom, it's ok…he can come in," Clare called from the top of the steps

"Clare?" Helen was about to take a stand but, decided she was way too tired to fight with her daughter.

"Fine, come in…20 minutes tops. I m going to bed, I trust you can let yourself out," her mother warned hinting that Eli was not to spend the night.

Helen made her way up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Clare and Eli stood silent for a moment, "you can come up," she said finally.

Eli followed Clare into her bedroom and stood in the middle of the room. The two were silent, not knowing how to start this type of conversation.

"Eli, I don't want to hold you back and so I am prepared to do this on my own," Clare said breaking the silence

"No," he replied simply

"No? I don't...what do you mean by that?" Clare asked confused and a bit frustrated.

"No, I m not letting you do this on your own," Eli replied firmly

"Well, then I don't know what you want from me. I am giving you an out here, Eli please just take it because I can't handle you hating me or thinking I have ruined your life or something," Clare cried

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Clare. God, don't you know what you mean to me! I should have handled the news better but, you have to admit it was a lot to digest," Eli replied hating seeing Clare so upset.

"I know…I m sorry, I should have told you sooner but, you were so happy about getting into NYU and I just couldn't…" Clare trailed off sitting on the side of her bed

Eli watched her and his heart sank further knowing this had been eating away at her for the past week.

Eli walked over to her and sat beside her on the side of the bed and took her hand, "this baby is not just yours to stress out about and I am so sorry if tonight I made you think I was blaming you. I love you, more than a stupid school in NY. Ya, NYU was a dream but, you are a much more important dream," he said honestly

Clare watched him as he spoke and sniffled. He kissed her forehead and held her closely, providing the comfort she was desperately needing.

"What happens now?" Clare asked her head on tucked into his chest.

Eli sat silent for a moment and sighed, "no we have to tell our parents," he said realizing that was next step.

"My mom is going to hate me," Clare acknowledge

"Your mom loves you….I m pretty sure it's me she will want to kill," Eli replied trying to lighten the mood with a small, but true joke.

Clare squeezed his hand, "we'll be ok right?" she asked searching for confirmation that things weren't as bad as she thought.

"We're together, no matter what and that's all we need ok," Eli said trying to not convince her but him as well that everything will turn out alright. He kissed her forehead again and rubbed her back.

Tell me what you think...Epilogue will be up either tonight or tomorrow!


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Ok, so socks….books…I need my books. Hey did I pack my cell phone battery?" Eli asked hurriedly running around Clare's room and stuffing his stuff in a suitcase.

"Yes, Eli, you aren't leaving until tomorrow night and will be back in two weeks," Clare replied sitting in her bed and hold their newborn baby boy in her arms.

"I know, I just want to get this done and over with so that I can spend the rest the weekend with you and Ethan," Eli responded throwing another pair of socks in his suitcase and rubbing his face.

He looked at Clare and the baby and smiled at the sweet mother-son moment, "I still think this idea sucks," he stated

"Eli?" Clare began

"I know we agreed but, I don't feel right leaving for school a week after he was born. I can ask my professors and see about…" Eli continued

"No, Eli…it's going to be fine and I mean we will miss you deeply but, you will be back in two weeks and then two weeks after that," Clare said reminding him of the plans they had made.

"Ya, but I can still see about getting my project due dates changed or something. It was bad enough not being around during the last bit of your pregnancy but to leave just after he was born…what kind father does that make me," Eli said revealing his true concerns.

"Eli, you are a great father! You need to stop being so hard on yourself, we agreed that you would go to NYU and I would finish my last year here," Clare stated

"Clare, you still have school and him on top of everything it's not fair to you for me to leave right now," Eli pushed

"Eli I will be fine….we will be fine," she started looking down at Ethan, "we have my oh so loving but a bit smothering mother and your parents have been wonderful to help out, please relax," Clare pleaded with him

"I m going to miss so much though," Eli said walking to the other side of the bed and laying sitting next to her and Ethan. Eli leaned over and let Ethan grab on to his finger and smiled at the small bundle, at only a week old he had both his parents wrapped around his tiny finger.

"You're right, in two weeks he will be taller than you and driving a hearse," Clare teased

"oh you're mommy is so funny," he said in a baby voice leaning down and kissing Ethan on the head

"Seriously, though…Eli all you will be missing is poopy diapers and sleepless nights," Clare replied

"huh, you obviously haven't met my roommate in New York," Eli joked

Clare and Eli laughed as the door to her bedroom swung open and her mom walked in, "Eli, your dad called to remind you he will be picking you up tomorrow night to drive you to the airport at 7," Helen said giving Eli an unpleasing look..

Eli nodded and Helen turned on her heel exiting the room.

Eli looked over to Clare, "she is never going to like me, is she?" he concluded. It was no lie that things between Clare's mom and Eli had been tense. Helen didn't take to well to finding out her teen daughter was pregnant and was not pleased that the two had decided to move to New York after Clare graduated. However, Helen was trying her best to be supportive and was a big help with little Ethan and so Eli and Clare couldn't complain too much about how she treated Eli.

"She'll come around," Clare said looking back down at Ethan.

"He is pretty perfect isn't he?" she asked rhetorically

"I d say, he looks just like me," Eli replied kissing her on the cheek and looking back down at their baby.

Clare and Eli were completely memorized by little Ethan Edward Goldsworthy and although he wasn't planned and they had to adjust some of their individual dreams they both knew he was absolutely worth it.

"I love you Clare Edwards," Eli whispered kissing her temple

"I love you too Eli, always and forever," she replied leaning back to rest slightly on his shoulder neither one of them taking their eyes off of Ethan. It was the perfect family picture.


End file.
